wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Date
" |image = S1e16a Sylvia dating Lord Hater.jpg |caption = Sylvia (in the guise of Linguini Von Breadstick) dating Lord Hater. |season = 1 |production = 116a |broadcast = 30 |story =Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Craig McCracken Johanna Stein Dave Thomas |writer = Francisco Angones Amy Higgins |storyboards = Riccardo Durante |ws = |director = Eddie Trigueros |us = TBA |international = October 2014 (Spain) |xd = October 17, 2014 |pairedwith = "The Buddies" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} In an attempt to stop Lord Hater from destroying a planet due to his date not showing up, Wander has Sylvia pretend to be a date for him. But enjoying a romantic dinner and other romantic events are hard for Sylvia to enjoy as she struggles to keep Lord Hater impressed. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia are at a fancy restaurant, when they suddenly see Lord Hater sitting alone at a table for two across the room. He denies to the waiter that his date stood him up. Wander, naturally, feels sympathy for Hater, but Sylvia thinks it is no big deal and not like it is the end of the world. As if right on cue, Hater contacts Peepers to set a missile to blow up the planet they are on. Wander suggests they look for a replacement date, and suggests Sylvia do it herself. Hater sees Sylvia poorly disguised wearing the end of a mop for a wig, and a towel for a dress. Sylvia acts as if she was stood up as well. Hater tells Peepers to hold the countdown for the missile. Wander tells Sylvia she has to make Hater feel good and confident. After spraying his worst-smelling deodorant, Hater struts over to the table where the disguised Sylvia is seated. Hater introduces himself, even though he is well-known throughout the galaxy. Sylvia gives her name as "Linguini von Breadstick" (or "Lin" for short) after seeing waiters carry those plates. It then seems as if Hater sees through Sylvia's disguise, but he does not. Wander hides under the table playing footsie with Hater. Hater kicks Wander into the kitchen. Wander emerges disguised as a garçon. Wander gives Sylvia the "special menu", which has a piece of paper on it with "Nice things to say about Lord Hater" on it. Through a VCR-style fast-forwarding montage, it is shown that Lord Hater does all the talking throughout the date, and takes a long time to laugh after the punchline of a bad joke. At one point, he complains to the "waiter" about a pea touching his mashed potatoes. When they are handed the bill, Hater whistles expecting "Lin" to pay for it. Sylvia is at first relieved dinner is over, but Hater says the date is not over yet. Hater takes "Lin" to a carnival, with Wander assuming the role of a carnival barker. Hater has a great time, but Sylvia does not enjoy herself. Hater disintegrates a milk bottle toss game, and goes on a Ferris wheel with his prize doll, leaving Sylvia to watch. Hater gets off the Ferris wheel dizzy and throws up, since it goes very fast. On the bumper cars, Hater constantly bumps Sylvia, who refuses to move her car. Hater then surprises Sylvia with a view from Exclamation Point, but forces Sylvia to drive the chariot to the top. Hater claims the date was "A Night To Remember", but Sylvia would rather forget it. Hater finds himself infatuated with "Lin", calling her "the most easily impressed". Hater attempts to kiss her, but Sylvia pushes him away. Sylvia then sees Hater crying. Hater is upset because no girls have ever liked him. Sylvia, for once, feels sorry for him and kisses his forehead, much to her disgust. Hater is now happy to the point of deciding not to destroy the planet. Sylvia is about to leave, but then Hater gets down on one knee and pops the question to her. One fade-in later, we see Sylvia about to walk down the aisle of her wedding to Lord Hater on his ship. Commander Peepers acts as the minister. Just as Peepers asks if there are any objections, Wander comes in posing as a Southern belle. Wander says "she" is Hater's number one fan and always loved him. Wander says he is getting Sylvia out of the marriage. Sylvia points out that now he will be spending a lifetime as Hater's wife, which, Wander admits, was poor planning on his part. Hater then decides to see other women and kicks the "ladies" out. On the ship, Hater celebrates his new life as a bachelor. Hater tells Peepers the women have to be better than the ones he met. Peepers then reveals he was never fooled and knew all the time the "ladies" were Wander and Sylvia wearing dresses, which horrifies Hater. Transcript Songs *"A Night To Remember" *"Lord Hater's Theme" (instrumental) *"Bridal Chorus" End Credits Gallery Quotes Background Information *List of things on Sylvia's "Nice things to say about Lord Hater" list: **Scintillating Storyteller **Prominent Lightning Bolts **Slumped Shoulders = GREAT CUDDLER **Punctual *The restaurant at the beginning of the episode is Chez Schmancy, according to the menu. *Both Lord Hater and Peepers can play the electric guitar. Apparently, Peepers is a better guitarist than Hater. Trivia *This is the first episode to premiere on a Friday night since "The Bounty". *This is the first time Sylvia kisses Lord Hater, though it was only on the head and she was reluctant to do it and disgusted by it. *This is the first time Wander actually wants to save a planet. *Third episode where Wander is seen in various disguises at random moments. ("The Greatest", "The Good Deed") *Lemora is the second planet to be love themed, after Bingleborp. ("The Greatest") *Fourth time the phrase "Hate's great, best villain" is said ("The Greatest", "The Little Guy", "The Brainstorm"). Continuity *This continues Hater's desire for a girlfriend ("The Good Deed") *Also this is the second time a wedding takes place, then is stopped.("The Good Deed") Errors Allusions *''Looney Tunes'' - The disguise Sylvia wears in this episode, is slightly simular to the disguise Bugs used to distract the Tasmanian Devil in "Bedevilled Hare." *''Gone With the Wind'' - Wander's last disguise is slightly similar to Scarlett O'Hara's dress from Gone With the Wind. *''Spongebob SquarePants'' -Wander dresses as a waiter during the date, like Spongebob did when Squidward turned the Krusty Krab into a 5-star resturant to impress his rival Squilliam. *''Despicable Me'' - When Hater forces Sylvia to go to the carnival with him, Wander dresses up as a Carny. This references to when Jack McBrayer, Wander's actor, played a carny in Despicable Me. Hater also blasts the game the same way Gru does in the movie. *''Grease'' - Wander dresses up as a T-Bird ala Danny Zuko, the main character of the movie during the mountainside scene. Production Information 'International premieres' *October 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices * April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Peepers, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Fred Tatasciore References Category:Sylvia Category:Lord Hater